


The Nerd lost in the Mojave

by DragonbornLives2665



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fem Courier/Veronica is main, Fluff, Four Eyes Courier, I swear im done with the tags, Inspired by First Playthrough, Named after my Twitch streams of the game, Same universe as Shadow an Piper take on the Commonwealth, and get Veronica and the other pretty ladies to notice her, but there is some of the other relationships, distant relative of the Sole Survivor and the Lone Wanderer, really Shadow just wants to save as many people as she can, ”Hero” Courier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: When Shadow awoke in Goodsprings, she didn’t know what to do. So, she just explored and helped as many people as she could. These are snippets of her adventures(ONESHOT COLLECTION)





	1. The Two Pairs of Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning beforehand. I haven’t really gotten to know Arcade Gannon much yet, so I’m not sure if I really wrote him okay... I tried based on my few interactions with him.

The Two Pairs of Glasses

(Veronica)

 

“‘ey, Gannon?” I hear Shadow getting our friend’s attention as I enter the room. “Which glasses were yers again?”

 

I find her staring at two near identical pairs of glasses sitting side by side as Gannon naps in the chair nearby. Shadow and him stayed behind while the others and I went out onto the Strip. I guess they took their glasses off and now the silver haired woman can’t remember who’s is who’s.

 

“The pair closer to you should be yours.” The blonde doctor grumbles without opening his eyes.

 

“Um, ok.” Shadow mumbles and grabs the frames, putting them on before immediately yanking them off her face when she tries to look through them. “OH FUCKIN’ GOD!” I take the glasses from her and hand her the other frames. “Those definitely weren’ mine...”

 


	2. Shadow and Christine

Shadow and Christine

(Shadow)

 

I wake up to Christine shaking me. Elijah let us camp for a bit to sleep a few hours each and my new friend gestured that she would take first watch.

 

“....H-huh? Whut’s up?” I mumble, words kind of slurred as I wake up.

 

She moves her hands around even though she stares at me in almost shock.

 

“Was I yellin’ in m’ sleep?” I ask and she nods. “Was et ah name?” She nods again. “Rex?” She shakes her head. “Cass?” Another head shake. “Ver or Veronica?” She nods and I feel my cheeks heat up. “O-oh, uh...”

 

Hesitantly, she holds up her hands to make a little heart and my cheeks burn more.

 

“Y-yeah, pretty new, teh... Jus’ ‘bout...” I squint at my Pip-Boy (still pissed Elijah took my glasses. Like really? How am I supposed to accomplish your fucked up goal if I can’t see much of anything?!). “‘bout two months...” I think of something. “Yeh mightah knew ‘er... She’s ah Scribe, teh.”

 

Christine silently gasps and I see tears in her eyes. After a moment I remember how both her and Veronica mentioned being separated from a girlfriend/lover they had in the Brotherhood.

 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” I say and the scarred woman looks at me again. “Yer... Yeh were the one that left ‘er...” Her face starts to show her anger. “O-or... yeh didn’ wannah leave?”

 

She nods a lot, tears still in her eyes as a silence falls over us.

 

“A-after this is over...” I speak up again, avoiding looking at the other woman. “Maybe yeh could come see ‘er.” I finally look at her again. “I-I think she’d like that. She... She told me once that...” I sigh and swallow my nerves. “That she never got over yeh...”

 

I watch her gesture a bit and look out the opening of the little hideaway we found.

 

“Et’d hurt ah bit, but if she ended up choosin’ yeh, I-I’d be fine with et...” I force a smile as I look at Christine, who has frozen mid-gesture to stare at me in shock once more. “She deserves teh be happy, even if et not with meh.” I stand up, discreetly wiping tears from my own eyes. “...I’ll... I need ah moment.”

 

(Christine)

 

I watch Shadow leave the hideaway.

 

Would I want to go back with her once this is over? Yes, very much, yes.

 

Do I want to see Veronica again? Hell yes.

 

I really do want to go back, but some part of me thinks one of us is not going back to the Mojave. Something is going to go wrong, I just know it.

 

I do not think I should tell Shadow that I think this. That woman seems to take it upon herself to try and save everyone she can. We can’t afford to have her worried about the rest of the group Elijah dragged here more then she already is.

 

Now that I think about her more... Wasn’t Shadow the name of the courier thatUlysses mentioned?

 

“Uh, Christine... Little ‘elp ‘ere!” Shadow’s voice cuts my thoughts off and I jump up, grabbing both her and my knives and rushing to where a ghost person has wandered up.


	3. The Return to Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would fall before the Free Vegas ending, but after Old World Blues and Dead Money.

The Return to Safety

 

(Veronica)

 

Shadow has been gone for weeks. No one knows where she went to. 3 and a half weeks ago (and 13 hours, but who is counting...), she left with Rex to go check out a couple odd radio broadcasts. Rex found his way back to us, somehow, but my girlfriend was not with him. The poor dog seemed scared and confused that the human wasn’t following behind him as usual.

 

“Where are you?” I ask the air as I lay in the big bed of the hotel suite.

 

I eventually fall asleep and only wake later in the night as someone tries to (gracelessly) sneak into the bed with me. I’m about to roll over and pin the intruder when said intruder speaks.

 

“...bed... m’ bed... Careful... D-don’ wake...” A yawn. “‘er...” The words are slurred and tired sounding, but I can tell who it is.

 

“Shadow!” I yell and roll over to face the woman. “What happened?!”

 

New scars cut across her face and her hair is slightly shorter then it used to be (it was already pretty short and messy) and she seems paler, if thats at all possible. Like wherever she was for the long time she was gone had limited exposure to sunlight.

 

“...Et’s... ah long story, Ver...” She mumbles and tries to bury her face into my shoulder before hissing as the fabric of my pajamas rubs on the newer healing cuts on her face. “I-I jus’ wannah sleep... P’ease...” She yawns again. “Tell yeh in the mornin’...”

 

“Fine, but you better tell me tomorrow.”

 

(Shadow)

 

My dreams, as they have been since I woke up in Doc Mitchell’s house all those months ago, are not pleasant. I don’t think they ever have been very nice, but I have issues recalling anything before that night in Goodsprings. However, something tells me that the fact I can never remember my dreams now is not a new thing. Call it a gut feeling.

 

I can only tell if I had a nightmare based on how I wake up because I forget everything shortly after I awake. It’s like my brain locks it away and it hurts to try and remember.

 

Then again, trying to remember certain other things hurt, too.

 

 

It is one of these unpleasant dreams that causes me to wake up gasping and to, unconsciously, tighten my grip on Veronica who mumbles something half-asleep and holds me closer to her.

 

“How am I gonnah tell yeh...?” I sigh, loosening one of my hands to run my fingers through her hair. “I-I wish Christine and Dog didn’ jus’ leave... I think they’d have l-liked our little group.”

 

Dog, now a whole being, would have probably gotten along well with Lily. I don’t know why, it’s just a feeling. And Christine... I just wish she would have let me bring her to see Veronica.

 

They both deserve the closure they were denied and to see each other again. At least one more time...

 

“Christine?” I hear my girlfriend ask, seeming to hope she heard me correctly.

 

“I-I didn’ mean teh wake yeh...” I whisper and lean my forehead on hers.

 

“It’s fine. I did not really sleep. More worried about you.” She rubs at her eye with her hand for a moment before looking at me again. “That name...”

 

“Is the same woman yeh think et is.” I finish where she trailed off and her eyes get wide. “B-but not the same at the same time...” I proceed to tell her of what led me to meet her former lover and her insane former mentor and she quietly listens, letting out small sounds of shock occasionally. “I convinced ‘er teh stay up in the actress lady’s suite as I went down into the vault... Et took ah bit teh drag Elijah out an’ he was pissed when he spotted meh... I-I... There was no other choice.” I shake my head. “Christine an’ Dog were gone when I escaped the vault...I wanted teh b-bring ‘em back ‘ere with meh. Thought Dog an’ Lily would get along... an’...”

 

“I would get to see Christine.” She says and I nod, closing my eyes, just relaxing into her hold now that all that is off my chest.

 

I don’t mean to, but I fall asleep with my shoulders no longer bearing those burdens alone.


End file.
